Camp fire tales
by briar black death rose
Summary: Ichigo and his friends Orihime, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Ggio, Rukia, Renji and Ichigo's twin brother Shiro go camping. As a night of drinking escalates and games of truth or dare and lovely sex are experience. For once Ichigo become seme in his life, but is being in a relationship with Grimmjow as great as he anticipated? It's harder than he thinks it to be.
1. Chapter 1

As Ichigo sat on log in front of the campfire his feet dug in the sand and feeling the warmth of the fire radiate and spread over his legs. Smiling he tilted his head back looking at the millions of stars twinkling in the sky as he heard the sound of the waves softly crash into the shoreline. Tonight was a night at the lake that he and his friends had put together. Everyone had tents set up around the long sandy beach. There was Rukia Kuchiki who was dating Renji Abaria. Shiro Kurosaki who was dating Ggio and currently had boyfriend in between his legs, as well as Ulquiorra Cifer who rested his head on Orihime Inoue's shoulder as the smiled and laughed as they roasted marshmellows. There was also Grimmjow Jaegerjaques and he was best friends with the twins Ichigo and Shiro. Both Grimmjow and Ichigo were infatuated with each other yet they could not admit their secret love for each other. Youth and it's ignorance.

"So ya wanna pass me a drink?" asked Grimmjow.

Stretching back against the log Ichigo opened the cooler digging through the ice until he found a can of Budweiser for Grimmjow and for himself Ichigo grabbed a mickey of whiskey. Ichigo threw the can at Grimmjow and he opened it, automatically having his lips go to the can as form began to form from the hole.

"Me and Rukia are gonna retire now," announced Renji as he picked Rukia up in his arms.

This made perfect sense because the two had been making kissy faces, and lovey dovey looks while kissing each other passionately for quiet some time. No one objected but their group of friends could show a lot of public displays of affection one they had a few drinks to loosen them up. Orihime and Ulquiorra had soon joined because the two of them looked as if they were about to fall asleep. Ulquiorra carried Orihime bridal style to the tent where they would rest. While Ichigo looked at the glass container in his hand he began to screw open the cap but was interupted by the wind whispering by him having the smoke go in his direction and burn his eyes as well as his nose.

"I want to make love to white rabits," said Ichigo.

His revised way of I hate white rabbits. He figured it would work because of a white rabbit heard that it would surely want to run at the attempt of beastality. Rukia had hated the I hate white rabbits thing only because of her love for the annoying creation called chappy the rabbit. Everytime he make fun of chappy it was a direct beating. Sighing in happiness as the wind died down and he could finally breath he began to ingest his drink. The hot liquid sliding down his throat and landing in his stomach.

"Hey," said Shiro and began acting like a child," lets play true or dare."

"Where not in elementary school anymore, idiot," said Grimmjow.

"Aw c'mon Grimmy it'll be fun," whined Shiro.

"Yeah Reaper," said Ichigo," or are ya chicken."

Grimmjow snorted at being called a chicken and Reaper.

"Fine," said Grimmjow," but I go first."

"Tch,"said Ichigo," what ever."

A evil smile formed on Grimmjows face as he took in everyone choosing who his victim was. It was dead silent and the only thing heard was the crackling of the wood.

"Ichigo," Grimmmjow drawled," truth? Or dare?"

Ichigo sighed knowing he would regret this," Dare."

"Strip naked and skinny dip," said Grimmjow nochlantly.

Grimmjow enjoyed this because he was allowed to see the orange haired man he'd always wantedto see completely naked. Ichigo glared and began scolwing as he began removing his clothing. Shiro whistled and Ggio chuckled.

"Like what you see?" asked Ichigo and winked at Ggio.

Shiro flipped Ichigo the bird.

"Yo, King, fuck off. Fang boy is mine,"said Shiro.

"Like I'd ever want him," said Ichigo and slipped out of his pants.

"Hey!" protested Ggio.

"Don't worry babe I'm soooo much better than him," Shiro purred in Ggio's ear.

Removing the last article of clothing Ichigo planned on running straight through but one he put his right foot in he jumped back feeling the goosebumps form all over his body sending shivers down his body.

"Cold!" shouted Ichigo.

"Shut up puss and get in!" commanded Grimmjow.

"Fuck you," replied Ichigo.

"Not until you do your dare," Grimmjow.

Grimmjow wore that shit eating grin and Ichigo looked away and ran in only to snarl swear words until he jumped in. The cold water covering his body in a blanket for a few seconds as his body adjusted to the change in temperature. He swam a little farther out enjoying the feeling and once he knew he was nearing the last of his breath he emerged from the water to see he had gotten at least twenty feet out.

"Oi baka get back here!" called Shiro," I wanna play the game."

"Don't get yer condoms in a wad!" yelled Ichigo

"Those are for dirty people!" Shiro yelled back.

Ichigo began swimming back but hating how his skin had chills crawling over his body that was exposed to the hot summer air. Once he managed to touch the floor of the lake he began to walk. Increasing in how much of his body was being revealed as the water level decreased. Wehn Ichigo had been moving into the water he could feel Grimmjow's gaze on him and this is exactly what he was feeling now. Looking away from everyone he began to place on his cloths disliking that they would be somewhat damp and if he tried to get closer to the fire it would only burn his skin. Shaking his head water shook around him.

"Kay guess it's my turn," said Ichigo," Ggio truth or dare?"

"D-a- fuckign re," said Ggio.

"Hmmm," said Ichigo pondering on what to think," I say give Shiro a wedgie and sack him."

Shiro's jaw droped as he covered his manly parts.

"Aw cc.C'mon Ichigo," said Shiro," ya can be more reasonable...They're my family jewels. How can you be so cruel?"

Ichigo smirked," Easily."

Ggio leaned into Shiro with an apologetic look before standing up. Grabbing his lover's underwear and hiking it up having Shiro squeak and then groan as he toppled over holding his manly parts. Leaning forward Ggio whispered something that wiped the anger off his face but there was pain that still remained.

"Well Berry boy truth or dare?" asked Ggio," ya know fuck truth or dare .This is just gonna be dare."

Ichigo shrugged," I don't back down and you know it."

"Give Grimmy hear a kiss," said Ggio," make him get real into it and once he's down ta nothing he's going boom in the lake with you. Naked. Ya gotta stay naked for the rest of the game too. Ya can sit on yer clothes so ya don't get sand in yer ass so I guess this is pay back, ne?"

Ichigo's eyes widened at that. Kiss Grimmjow. Grimmjow the guy he was basically trying to deminish any feelings for and Ggio want him to kiss Grimmjow. Just like elemntaty students. Grimmjow was smirking at this and lightly chuckling. He was finally getting his kiss with Ichigo. As Ichigo began to remove his shirt it once again reveal his marvolous chest that had a six back and was bfollowed of by showing his pecs. After placing it beside him, Ichigo moved to unbutton his pants and grabbed the wasit band taking both off at once. Nonchalantly Ichigo moved to Grimmjow.

"Yer gonna strip to Reaper," commanded Ichigo.

Before Ichigo even remotly thought of kissing Grimmjow he was going to strip him naked. He had hte posistion planned out and since he was strong enough he knew he could manage to throw the tall blue haired man into the water. That is if Grimmjow didn't hold on to him for dear life and make him fall in to the sand. Pealing off his shirt there revealed Grimmjow's muscles that were more than Ichigo's. Grimmjow wore shorts so after moving the shirt he noticed that his friend wasn't wearing boxers but it had no concern for him because he knew Grimmjow wasn't one for boxers. He was forced anytime he stayed at Ichigo's. It was a rule since he had siblings unlike Grimmjow who could parade around the house only to teasingly get scolded by his mother to put on some underwear at least. The last of their clothing was removed and Ichigo felt a slight blush creeping on his face because he was doing this in front of his brother and his lover. Leaning forward Ichigo's lips brushed over Grimmjow's in an innocent kiss as his hand lifted to cup Grimmjow's cheek in one hand as the other snaked up and held the back of Grimmjow's neck pulling him closer turning the kiss into a fierce dominant one. Plunging his tongue into Grimmjow's the two tongue's clashed and Ichigo could feel the heat gathering in his chest creating a pressure that also shot down to his groin. Grimmjow's hands gripped Ichigo's hips and pulled him into his lap. His semi erect member pressed against Ichigo's thigh only to be moved having their centres pressed together. Grimmjow closed his eyes as he moaned. Ichigo's fingers played with the tips of Grimmjow's hair. Ichigo then chose the time to place one hand on Grimmjow's butt and the other on his muscled back and got up forcing Grimmjow to removed his hands from Ichigo's hips and fly to wrap around his neck while his legs wrapped around Ichigo's hips. His hardened member up against Ichigo's stomach. Ichigo was now knee deep in the water as he got ready to throw Grimmjow.

"One,"said Ichigo," two..."

Throwing Grimmjow into the water and soon joining he heard Grimmjow's loud yell of frustration about how "God damn fucking cold this fucking lake water is". Shiro and Ggio howled with laughter as they tried to tell them to come back in between laughs.

"You two are assholes," said Grimmjow as he made it back to them.

_Fuck this,_thought Grimmjow.

Grabbing Ichigo by the wrists he took the man to the tent he and Ichigo were sharing.

"Oooooooo" said Shiro.

"Face down as up thats the way Grimmjow likes to be fucked," sang Ggio and Shiro.

"Tch as if," said Grimmjow," if it's anyone its Strawberry who's gettin fucked."

"Excuse me?" said a flabbergasted Ichigo.

"Don't be such an idiot," said Grimmjow.

Grimmjow and him finally entered the tent and zipped it up so no one could see them

"Your the idiot," said Ichigo.

"No you are," said Grimmjow," wanna know why. Why?"

"Because I love you," they both said at the same time.

After that was spoken the two looked away from each other in sheer embarrassment for the confession of emotions. It took a few moments before Ichigo sighed and decided to take action.

"Well if you ain't gonna do anything," said Ichigo.

Leaning forward Ichigo began to kiss Grimmjow as he went back to straddling Grimmjow's waist. Grimmjow moved down to lay on his back. Ichigo's bangs covered his amber colored eyes as they kissed but Grimmjow could tell Ichigo was looking at him because Grimmjow was looking at him with his azure colored eyes. Even though it was pitch black fiery orange and electric blue hair could be seen. As the two kissed roughly Grimmjow growled with pleasure. This was something he had been waiting for , for a few years now and now it was finally his turn to have Ichigo. After this Ichigo would be his and no one would deny him, not even Ichigo himself. One of Ichigo's hands moved up Grimmjow's chest leaving a fiery path and as he plucked and rolled the dusty colored nipples it made Ichigo smirk as Grimmjow arched his back and could see pleasure stretched out over his face. Ichigo flicked out his tongue and winked at Grimmjow until they closed once again when Grimmjow brushed his hand up Ichigo's thigh,sending that electric feeling through his body.

"Why are you only me tonight?" asked Ichigo.

Grimmjow smirks disappeared and he looked away from Ichigo.

"I'd ask you the same," Grimmjow whispered.

Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow's face in his hands and Grimmjow's eyes slowly moved up, azure meeting amber.

"Because I like you," said Ichigo.

"Because I love you," whispered Grimmjow flinching at what he said.

Grimmjow was afraid he'd get laughed at or have Ichigo disappear. The last time Grimmjow had admitted that he had gotten laughed at, called immature and the person he thought he was suppose to be with walked out of the door chuckling as if he had just heard a good joke. He was wrong for loving that person because clearly Ichigo was there and it was what was meant to happen. To him it felt right having Ichigo in his arms and he was ready to feel the rejection surprising Grimmjow he felt Ichigo move away. However what happened next surprised him.

"Silly Grimmjow," said Ichigo," I don't know if I love you yet but I'm gonna start."

Ichigo's lips csme in contact with Grimmjwo's erect member making him gasp.

_I knew he was the one_ thought Grimmjow.

Gripping Ichigo's hair tightly with one hand he guided him down his shaft moaning. With his other hand he grabbed Ichigo's fingers and placed them in his mouth and lightly nibbled on the tips. The tip running up and down his finger then hsi tongue danced around the finger before adding in a second and sucked on it. Ichigo whined and Grimmjow smiled down at his friend. Ichigo was older than Grimmjow but he never let that bother him since he had height over his friend. Ichigo pulled his hand back after Grimmjow coated his third finger. He could of sworn he heard a protest from Grimmjow but when his hand moved to Grimmjow's ass and his thumb and ring finger to spread open Grimmjow's cheeks and slowly pushed his index finger in. Grimmjow stiffened but a quiet moan escaped from his lips. Ichigo removed himself from Grimmjow's cock and moved up his body as he continued to thrust his finger inside Grimmjow and straddled Grimmjow's hips. Loving the feeling of the two of their hips moving and grinding against each other. Leaning over to Ichigo his lips were were close to Grimmjow's ear and Grimmjow shivered at the hot breath.

"Don't _ever_ think your stronger than me _Grimmjow_," Ichigo said darkly," rememebr what happened last time."

Grimmjow's breath hitched when his prostate was struck roughly. Now his breath was heavy.

_It's been to long _thought Grimmjow_ far too long._

Ichigo grinned as he licked Grimmjowès collar bone loving the reaction he got as he kissed the skin. Kissing it long enough to give him a hicky. One of Ichigoès hands moved to Grimmjow's ribs and pinched them. Gasping Grimmjow could only say what he was thinking at the moment.

"Not enough," whispered Grimmjow huskily," more."

Smirking instead of scowling Ichigo added a second finger.

"Gready little bitch aren'tcha," Ichigo whispered darkly in Grimmjow's ear," guess I'm going ot have to teach you a a lesson."

"Please," moaned Grimmjow.

Flipping Grimmjow around he pinned Grimmjow's arms over his head being able to hold both wrists with one hand. Grimmjow's face was pressed into the mattress and Ichigo used one hand to guide his begging cock into Grimmjow's entrance. Snapping his hips forward, he began his powerful and quick rhythm. Loving the reaction he got but he knew if Grimmjow continued they would definitely be found out. While continuing his thrusts Ichigo leaned over and placed the hand that he had holding Grimmjow's wrist now on his mouth.

"Can't have that pretty loud mouth of yours getting us busted," said Ichigo and bit Grimmjow's upper ear and licked it.

"Fgh yow," said Grimmjow behind the hand.

"Oh Grimmjow I am," said Ichigo.

Pulling almost out Grimmjow whined but when he move his hips powerfully and struck Grimmjow's prostate in one fluid motion Grimmjow yelped. Ichigo got an idea

"Thats right," purred Ichigo," your under my mercy and you love it. Now your gonna ride my cock like the slut you are."

Stroking Grimmjow's chest his fingers toyed along making numerous detours before he switched positions. Easily flipping Grimmjow, Ichigo was now on his back as Grimmjow was on top of him his face flushed and eyelids practically closed from lust as his breathing was heavy and ragged. Ichigo's hands had been removed from Grimmjow's mouth before they had switched positions but were now on his hips. Lifting his hips invitingly Ichigo raised his eyebrows when Grimmjow hadn't moved at first. ichigo sat up and looked at Grimmjow with pleasure.

"i thought you were gonna please me," growled Ichigo as he kissed Grimmjow's lips fiercely.

Grimmjow moaned wantonly as his hips began moving. Ichigo's hands on Grimmjow's hips as he helped Grimmjow. Grimmjow had one arm draped around Ichigo's neck as the two kissed and the other slide down Ichigo's chest until Grimmjow made it to his cock and groaned as he began jerking his member. Growling Grimmjow began more furious and fierce movements. Ichigo thought he'd never see his cock again when Grimmjow's ass tightened around him as he came all over Ichigo's chest. Once Grimmjow finished Ichigo came hard and deep in Grimmjow's ass. This was the first time he ever topped a man. He'd always bottomed when being with Szayel. There relationship had been terminated a few years back when he assaulted Ichigo and was now serving a life time sentence in prison. Grimmjow landed on Ichigo. His hair sticking to his face from sweat.

"Kinky," said Ichigo and breathlessly laughed.

"Tch," said and annoyed Grimmjow," s' only cause i'm drunk. You'll always be my bitch Ichigo."

"Grimmjow," said Ichigo and moved to kiss Grimmjow sweetly and passionately.

Yes that's right I made Ichi the seme and Reaper the uke xD idk if this is a one shot or not depends on how da viewers want it..I don't really know where the story takes place. It's kinda so far just a lake but idk where. Maybe they'll all just be on vacation in Canada or America or Europe and will be headin back home sometime. Either that or it'll just be about their camping trip. Hope you liked it.

Until next time, Briar


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo woke up feeling warmth around his body and opened his eyes only to smile at Grimmjow sleeping. His head on Ichigo's hip.

"Wake up Reaper," said Ichigo.

"No just a little longer," whispered Grimmjow and snuggled into Ichigo's hips.

"Fine no more sex for you," said Ichigo and shrugged.

Grimmjow's eyes open and he got up only to hold his spinning head.

"Asshole," grumbled Grimmjow.

"Takes one to know one," said Ichigo and winked," now get me a towel to clean up this cum."

Grimmjow stuck his head out to see Shiro and Ggio. They had apparently fallen asleep in front of the campfire last night. They had a blanket wrapped around them. The two had woken him up earlier when they went for a Tim Hortons run.

"Get my stuff?" asked Grimmjow.

"Oh ya," said Shiro," now you don't have ta worry about those blood stains on your tighty wighty bitch undies."

"Tch, fuck you," said Grimmjow.

"Naww Ggio does that for me," said Shiro.

"Well," said Grimmjow," I need ya ta get me a towel. Berry boy last night was real drunk and started jackin off. Came all over himself and didn't have the decency to clean up."

"You liar!" Ichigo yelled and then groaned," aw God I drank too much."

"You so deserved it," said Grimmjow.

Grimmjow moved back in the tent.

"You'll always be my bitch," said Grimmjow and tenderly kissed Ichigo's lips.

This saddened Ichigo and angered him slightly. Trying to let it go, Shiro came in and gave him the towel he needed do he could get the cold dry cum off him stomach. Ichigo got dressed and placed some baggy Billabong shorts that were black and red. Grimmjow went out in some shorts but almost went out naked until he realized he wasn't the only one camping with them. Shiro threw a pack of cgarettes at Grimmjow and handed him a coffee when he got closer. They had a fire going and some chairs set up. Their campsite had a picnic table. No one else was camping on the lake so it was only them. They had brought a boat because Ulquiorra's dad owned a few houses on the lake here as well as the campsite itself. Probably reserving the entire shoreline for them so they would not be bothered. That was nice because Grimmjow couldn't afford it because he was a bartender as well as a mechanics, Ulquiorra worked in a large company trying to become CEO. Ichigo worked part time at a gas station and for the majority of the time he was working on become a lawyer. Orihime and Rukia were both florists but Rukia was also a famous dancer and having the famous name of the Kuchiki noble family many would appear to see the show. Ggio owned a wild animal sanctaury for animals in the cat family. Leopards, cheetahs, mountain lions but his favorite was tigers. He had more white and orange tigers than most of his other animals. Shiro was a writer and working on a new novel to his boy love series. Ggio had made sure to give him extra material to use. As well as in his spare time he dances in a horrible fashion in an attempt to strip. Trying to look sexy. Ichigo had to witness it because he and Shiro lived together while their twin sisters still lived with their father. Shiro also helped out to coach kids soccer in the summer time to take stress of making sure to make his deadline. As everyone sat around talking Ichigo couldn't stop at what Grimmjow thought. He bottomed for his lovers but it all depended if they deserved it or not. Ichigo hadn't taken up a single lover since Szayel or a one night stand. He was nervious bottoming agin. The things Szayel done instead of turning him on repulsed him. The pain Szayel had caused him and the fact that he loved it. It made him wonder if he would hurt Grimmjow. If he would cause the man pain and enjoy it. Enjoy watching him as blood oozed out of his body and drizzle down that perfectly muscled body. Would Grimmjow hate him for last night and resent everything they've done.

"Yo King you okay?" asked Shiro," turning into me now."

"What?" said a confused Ichigo.

"Got cock on your mind?" asked Ggio.

"No that's you," retorted Ichigo," I'm fine. I think I drank too much."

"Pft as if I drank waaaaayyy more than you," said Ggio.

"Which explains why you were so hyper," said Ichigo," ya always so serious."

"Naw I just thinkin being serious is a fun trick," said Ggio,' fucking around is so much more fun."

"Ya know I was kidding right," said Ichigo.

"Oh ya," said Ggio," see serious."

Ichigo threw a pebble hitting Ggio's arm.

"Ow ya baka that hurt!" protest Ggio.

"Good," said Ichigo and stuck out his tongue.

Grimmjow moved over to Ichigo lightly hitting the top of his head as he went and sat down. Sipping his coffee and grabbing a cigarette. Placing his coffee and making sure to place it inthe sand where it couldn't easily tip over Grimmjow looked at Shiro.

"Yo smutty give me your lighter," said Grimmjow.

"Smutty?" questioned Shiro.

"yeah, cause ya write novels with a bunch of sex," said Grimmjow.

"Yeah and I get a shit ton load of money and fan letters," said Shiro," I'm so loved."

"Quit fucking around and give me a God damn lighter," said Grimmjow and scowled.

Shiro threw it and would have almost hit Grimmjow in the face if he had not had such great reflexes.

"Asshole,' Grimmjow mutter.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's waist and kissed the back of his neck.

"Better share," Ichigo whispered.

Ichigo enjoyed a smoke every now and then and a moment like this seemed perfect.

"You gonna burn my shirt?" asked Grimmjow.

Ichigo threw back his head and laughed.

"Man if I wanted ta ruin ya I'd do something way worse than rip your shirt," said Ichigo and chuckled once again.

"Better be nice or I might not give ya one," said Grimmjow.

"Shiro will give me one," said Ichigo.

"You wish!" said Shiro," I ain't sharing with you."

"But sharing is caring," said Ichigo.

"Pft we don't share everything," said Shiro.

"Bully,' said Ichigo.

"Stop complaining or I won't give you one," said Grimmjow.

Ichigo smiled," Thanks Reap."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and handed on to Ichigo.

"Would anyone care to go on the boat today?" asked Ulquiorra.

Emerging from the tent with Orihime Ulquiorra wore only pants and held Orihime's hand. Orihime wore her swim suit and started heading to the water.

"It seems fun Ulqui," said Orihime before she went in to the water.

"Ya," said Rukia.

"I guess it'd be fun," said Ggio," we going to the lake house?"

"No," said Ulquiorra," I brought inner tubes so we could go tubing."

Ggio started jumping up and down.

"Aw man that's the shit," said Ggio," what else do you have in that camper?"

"Wouldn't you like to find out," said Ulquiorra and winked.

"Ulqui," whined Orihime," stop teasing Ggio. You'll scare him."

"Will not," disagreed Ulquiorra.

"So ya gonna tell me?" asked Ggio.

"Nope," said Ulquiorra," and don't even try going for the keys or you will be losing some prized members."

Ggio placed his hands over his crotch fearing that his men would be massacred and he would not be Ggio but Gertrud. Ggio shuddered at the thought.

"Aw thinking about masturbation?" asked Grimmjow," you know you can do that elsewhere."

"Shut up I am not!" retorted Ggio," you weren't the one who was just threatened to have his prized possessions lost."

"And I thought Shiro was your prized possession," said Grimmjow," looks like you've been replaced."

"Shut up," said Ggio and Shiro.

"Well everyone get their trash together so we cans have fun," said Ulquiorra.

Sighing Ichigo nudged Grimmjow off him laughing at the grumbling man. Blowing out a puff of smoke Ichigo chuckled even more.

"Heh," said Ichigo and chuckled once more.

"Asshole," grumbled Grimmjow.

"what are you gonna do about it?" asked Ichigo.

"You'll see," said Grimmjow and smiled widely.

Leaving Ichigo to watch him as he left Grimmjow moved to the tent and grabbed his waterproof camera as well as a towel. He looked at the bed where he and Ichigo had slept. Shiro had chosen the sleeping arrangements. Shiro new Grimmjow had the hots for his older brother. Yet said nothing about it. Grimmjow smiled at the idiot's attempt at giving the two happiness. Exiting the tent Grimmjow noticed Ulquiorra in a black Ford F350. Ggio was giving him directions and everyone else was packing their things except Orihime. Orihime was packing things in a cooler. Grimmjow moved over to her. He was so much taller than her.

"O..Oh Grimmjow," said Orihime," you scared me."

"Oops," said Grimmjow," want help?"

"Oh not it's fine," said Orihime.

Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders and walked away.

_You'll be wanted nowhere_ said a voice in Grimmjow's head.

Notcing Grimmjow walking away from Orihime, Ichigo went up to him grabbing his hand. Grimmjow looked over to him with a sombre expression.

"Hey cheer up," said Ichigo and placed a kisson Grimmjow's cheek.

Ichigo watched as Grimmjow's mood lightened slightly.

"I got a camera," said Grimmjow and gave a fake smile.

"Cool," said Ichigo.

"It's waterproof," said Grimmjow.

Ichigo nodded his head and looked to the left," Hey look they got the boat in the water."

"Awesome," said Grimmjow.

_Nowhere_ the voice spoke once again.

_You're wrong_ thought Grimmjow_ I'm wanted by Ichigo and Shiro and Ggio._

_But never the others. You will forever be an outcast unwanted. No one will have you. They all leave __eventually_ said the voice repeating what typically got to Grimmjow.

"I'll get the inner tube but everyone can get it!" yelled Ulquiorra," just don't touch the switches. That means you Ggio."

"Aww why not?" asked Ggio.

"You'll break it," stated Ulquiorra.

"True," said Ggio and began to laugh.

Everyone got in and waited. Orihime tried lifting the cooler but was unable to because it was to heavy. Ulquiorra came up from behind her giving her a hug and kissing her cheek.

"I'll take this," said Ulquiorra,"how about you get the inner tube."

"Okay," said Orihime.

Getting the key Orihime ran to get the inner tube while Ulquiorra returned to his boat to a snickering Shiro nearing the controls.

"Shiro!" yelled Ulquiorra.

"Oops," said Ggio and smiled.

Ulquiorra sighed. Ichigo saw Orihime coming up with the inner tube.

"It can fit two at a time," said Ulquiorra.

"Me and Orihime call first dibs," said Rukia.

"That is fine," said Ulquiorra," it's very gentlemen like to allow women to go first."

Renji grumbled only to be elbowed by Rukia. Ichigo chuckled. Rukia still beat the crap out of him as well. How the days had gone. They used to be in highschool but now they were all grown up and on their way to success.

"We're ready to go now, right?" asked Orihime.

"Yeah," said Ulquiorra.

I'll take the boat out a little farther," said Ulquiorra," after we attach the bungie cord to the boat .I assure you it's safe. I'll go slow at fist while leaving and then I'll speed things up."

"Okay," said Orihime.

Ulquiorra began attaching the string to his boat while Rukia jumped out of the boat and into the water. She moved to Orihime and smiled as she watched her friend watch ulquiorra trying to attach the cord. There were handles on the inner tube for them and even cup holders if they wanted to hold their drinks. Rukia was too afraid of choking on her drink so she wouldn't dare take it with her.

"Okay I'm done," said Ulquiorra," I'll slowly take you guys out and then start speeding up."

"Sweet," said and excited Orihime as she went to the inner tube and jumped on.

Ichigo smiled at his friends excitement.

The hot sun was beating down on his chest and beginning to make sweat glisten on his chest. Sighing to himself Ichigo grabbed the waterproof sunscreen. The downfall was you had to reapply it every time you get out of the water. Not very waterproof in his opinion.

"Hey Reaper wanna get my back?" asked Ichigo.

Ichigo noticed that Grimmjow's mood was increasing. The cold liquid landed on his back causing goosebumps to form. Ichigo was enjoying the boat ride and noticed Ulquiorra doing doughnuts and going over the waves for the girls. The sunscreen was fully applied and Ichigo got up. He wanted to get a drink. As well as Grimmjow did. Ichigo went first and when he was near sitting down Ulquiorra went over a wave causing Ichigo to wobble but Grimmjow completely lost his footing and hit ichigo causing him to go over board. Renji saw him fly by and hit the innertube before his body flew over.

"Ichgio!" yelled Renji.

Ulquiorra stopped the boat and turned around to see Ichigo missing.

"Ulquiorra I think Ichigo's hurt," said Orihime.

"He's not a good swimmer when taken by surprise like that," said Shiro," he can swim well but I don't think he'll do well."

Ichigo's head popped up and he was gasping for air as he barely made it up. He went under again and came back up.

"Aw fuck," said Grimmjow.

Jumping in Grimmjow could hear people. Swimming with vigour and speed, Grimmjow was trying his best to move to Ichigo and when he was so close Ichigo went under. Holding his breath Grimmjow went underwater and opened his eyes seeing blurry vision but Ichigo's head of orange hair made him easily spotted. He was a little over ten feet deep and slowly sinking as blood seeped out of his arm. Grimmjwo gasped and began swimming deeper to reach him. Grabbing his shoulders to secure that he had Ichigo and then moved his hands to his waist. Grimmjow was panicking in his mind but began swimming. Holding Ichigo and once Grimmjow took his first breath he knew he had to get to the boat as quickly as possible. He was dieing. Water was in his lungs and he's somehow gotten unconscious. Maybe it took a while for that to happen. Maybe he'd hit his head and was fighting consciousness to let everyone know he was in danger. With more effort Grimmjow swam knowing he had to save Ichigo's life. Making it to the boat Ulquiorra carefully look Ichigo and Renji helped Grimmjow out of theboat.

"NO!" yelled Shiro," you can't die King! I'm suppose to surpass you! We're brothers! You promised me you wouldn't die!"

There was a lump in Grimmjow's throat giving him constricting pain. He wouldn't allow Shiro to feel that pain. moving forward Grimmjow gently pushed Shiro away.

"You know I took that first aid course a few years back," said Grimmjow," I'm going to save him.

Follwing the steps of CPR Grimmjow pushed on his chest ten times and then gave him air. One again he did the same. Repeating it four times.

_For fucks sake Ichigo you can't die on me_ thought Grimmjow _your the only person I have left. Mom died and I never knew who my father was. I'm all alone in the world. Everyone I love is gone. Or died on me. You can't die! I fucking love you!_

Grimmjow repeated the steps another four times before Ichigo began to cough. Everyone held their breath as Grimmjow pulled back and watch Ichigo cough up water and to his side and coughing up more water.

"Ichi!" cried Shiro and hugged his brother.

Tears were brimming in Shiro's eyes as he held his older brother. Ichigo looked up at his brother and hugged him back. No words were said. It seemed as if being twins they had a way of knowing things without words having to be said. No one moved. Shiro and Ichigo were close so close that were they kept secrets even their friends didn't know.

"I...i couldn't lose you," whispered Shiro," not like we lost mom."

Ichigo held tighter on to Shrio remembering that day years ago. June 17. The day there mother had died.

_As Ichigo and Shiro left karate with the mother Masaki they could only have giant smiles on their face and expressions of love for their mother. They loved her so much. She was their families sun. Never getting angry, never getting sad. She could only smile even if the boys got in to trouble. She was the best. Until that day. The day she was murdered. As they passed a street vender Shiro and Ichigo asked if they could get ice cream._

_"Only a little," replied Masaki," and don't tell your sisters or know how your dad gets over ice cream."_

_They nodded their head in agreement and Masaki knew they would most likely saythey got ice cream but decided to get it for them anyway. Going up the the vender the man pulled out a gun pointing it at her._

_"Give me your damn money," said the man and grabbed Ichigo._

_"Ichigo!" cried his mother," no!" _

_The man smiled and pulled Ichigo's hair up even as Ichigo struggled._

_"Ichigo eh," said the man and smiled," after your dead lets see how things worked out."_

_It was all slow motion for Shiro after that. His mother moved forward and after that three shots were fired out of the gun. Their mother was shot protecting them. Shiro saw that the gun was now aimed at Ichigo but nothing happened. Instead he saw a man from behind get the man who fired the weapon. Shiro ran to Ichigo and their mother. She was barely breathing. Blood seeping out of the three gunshot wounds. Even till the very end their mother was smiling to them._

_"D..Don't blame yourselves," whispered Masaki," I..I ddd..ied protec..ting you two. I lo-"_

_It was then Masaki breathed her last breath and died as Ichigo and Shiro held her. Throwing his head back Shiro screamed to the heavens hoping God would hear his grieving pain and return their beloved mother to them. The man was cruel. How could he steal someone so precious to them? Shiro had head the man who saved them was a cop but it didn't matter. No one could help them now. He wasn't there in time. He was undercover but had not managed to see the treat approaching. He was to blame. Tears streamed down Shiro's cheeks. Ichigo pulled Shiro into his arms as the two cried together. They were a strange pair. Orange hair amber eyes. White hair, skin and piercing yellow luminous eyes. They had to fight their way to the top to have kids stop bullying them. They tried their best not to so they wouldn't get their mother's disapproval. There were days when they'd come home cut up and a little bloodied. Now that Masaki was gone Ichigo and Shiro swore to themselves they would protect anyone they loved who was being harmed. They never wanted to go through this pain again. Soon their father arrived looking at his sons crying over wife pale white and covered in blood. His son's crying over her as their knees were in the pool of her blood. He noticed how violent Shiro was shaking as he tried to hold himself together. Shiro's nails digging into his arms causing blood to form and slide down. It didn't phase Shiro. To Shiro this pain seemed like nothing compared to seeing his mother in the state she was in. Isshin fell to his knees and felt tears falling freely and the pain he saw in his children's eyes. How would he explain it to Karin and Yuzu. The police officers tried to talk to Shiro instead Shiro flinched away. They began to protest as the paramedic took her away._

_"C' mon son I need to talk to you,' said the police officer._

_"Leave me alone," snarled Shiro," leave me and my brother to mourn."_

_"I really need to speak to you,' insisted the man._

_"I said leave me alone," snarled Shiro again," what don't you understand about that?"_

_With such anger tears streaked down his face but once the police officer tried to calm him down Shiro lost it he slapped the police officers hand away._

_"Don't touch me," said Shiro in a menacing tone._

_The police officer sighed," C'mon this is important."_

_"I said leave me alone!" yelled Shiro," It's all your fault you jerk! You were nearby yet you didn't see him pull out his gun! You never stopped him while he held my brother at gunpoint. You waited! You waited until she was dead! You wanted her to die!"_

_The police officer grabbed Shiro's chin. Shiro punched him and grabbed his arm making the mans arms bleed._

_"Listen to me you little fucking freak," said the officer," I'm trying to help you so you better fucking listen."_

_Slapping Shiro the police man began standing up the Police officer looked down at two anger grieving boys._

_"You're going to see someone,' said the man._

_Isshin step forward and punched the man having him go forward._

_"I don't care if I just assaulted an officer," said Issshin," you hurt my child."_

_Isshin tried to pull shiro into his arms but a monster was already born in his heart. Instinct and fear. Isshin tried he got Shiro's violent bashing. A paramedic offered a sedative but Isshin refused listen to Shiro's rant as his hands hit his chest and the boy cried. Isshin patted his back knowing this was the way they police officer had gone. Shiro wasn't a freak or a brat. He was hurt and so was Isshin but he knew he had to be strong no matter how strong the pain was._

_Ichigo watched as Shiro cried. Ichigo couldn't. Instead he curled his knees up to his chin. Knowing it was his fault his mother died. If he had said no to ice cream Shiro wouldn't have wanted it any more. They may not have ran into that man and their mother would not be_ _dead. _

I'll protect them_ thought Ichigo_ I won't have you feel this pain.

_"Shiro I'll always be there for you," Ichigo promised._

__Yeah it was suppose to be more fun fun of a story but i thought of this instead. Next chapter will have a little of Grimmy's childhood. How she died. I'll try to cheer it up though. I hope you enjoy it. I saw all the favs or story alerts and I got 1 pm and a review. So I figured this story is kinda good I guess. I hope you enjoy it.

Until next time Briar


	3. Chapter 3

As Grimmjow watched a broken Shiro he remembered when he was alone.

"It's okay to cry Shiro," said Grimmjow," no one will think less of you."

"Don't you dare fucking patronize me," growled Shiro.

_ See_ said the voice in Grimmjow's head_ it's begun. They're turning on you one by one._

_They are __not_ argued Grimmjow_ they're grieving over something painful._

_I highly doubt _said the voice.

Thoughts emerged in Grimmjow's head. Grimmjow tried to comfort the two.

"Leave me alone," said Shiro.

_I can't do anythign right_ thought Grimmjow.

Sitting down away from the twins he sighed and looked out to the water scape. The past once again being revealed.

_As a child he to had loved his mother. He hadn't been the spitting image but the thing they had in common was hair color. Grimmjow took more over his father. Violent behaviour. Even though he had a violent behaviour his mother loved him till the very end. She's soothe his anger by hugging him and letting him rant and scream. The only thing his mother Kasumi wished was that her son was not troubled so much. That because his hair was blue that he wasn't always in fights. The thing that made her happy though was her son's friendship with a orange haired boy Ichigo Kurosaki. The two had become friends when Ichigo and Grimmjow attended the same grade one class. Kasumi always smiled when Ichigo would arrive with his mother but when Ichigo was nine and she heard what happened to his mother Masaki it saddened her as Ichigo and his twin brother Shiro never showed up. Instead somedays she would walk by the river to see the two. She wanted to reach out but couldn't do pained her. She watched a Grimmjow became more violent again as he'd come home more bloodied and one day she's had enough. Taking him to the principle the only thing she received was scorn for how she raised such a demon and monsterful child. Kasumi wanted to homeschool Grimmjow but Grimmjow refused. Grimmjow understood his mothers motives. Though once he turned ten he began skipping more school. His mother became sick with an illness that he had not know about. She had always been thin so he thought nothing of it until his mother stopped eating so much. She'd get sick a lot. Vomiting and feeling bloated even from eating something as simple as a grape. Grimmjow at first thought he'd have his first sibling but that wasn't the case because he soon found out his mother was dying. Kasumi tried to hide it from him but he found out when he went to the library and looked up in a medical dictionary her symptoms. He had lied and said he would hang out with Ichigo knowing that would make her happy. When Grimmjow went to the hospital he hugged his mother._

_"I love you," whispered Kasumi._

_Grimmjow saw the pain in her eyes as tears brimmed in his eyes._

_"You can't leave me momma!" exclaimed Grimmjow._

_"We will be together one day," said Kasumi," I promise."_

_As tears streaked down Grimmjow's eyes his mother's eyes became vacant and all Grimmjow could do was scream. Scream until his throat hurt. The nurses came in trying to calm down Grimmjow. Holding Grimmjow down as he flailed around. The nurses managed to get a sedative and injected Grimmjow. When Grimmjow awoke he thought everything was a nightmare. Running to his mothers room the hospital bed was empty and all he could do was walk slowly towards the bed as he sat beside it crying._

_"Mommy why?" asked Grimmjow," I thought you'd never leave me. I need you."_

_The pain ached and spread through his body. Grimmjow felt numb everywhere yet he could tell his thraot was constricting as he cried. A nurse had walked by and recognized him from before. The little blue haired boy who would come here everyday to see his mother. She moved forward. Walking slowly as if approaching a wild animal. However the nurse never thought of the child as a animal. Only a grieving child who loved his mother._

_"Your that boys mother," said the women._

_"Leave me alone," whispered Grimmjow in a coarse voice._

_"Your Mom always spoke of you," said the nurse," I'm Tama."_

_Grimmjow looked up at her._

_"Your mother left something for you," said Tama," she worked hard writing it this morning for you. I want you to have it. She loved you"_

_Tama pulled a letter out of her jacket._

Dear Grimmjow,

I know you'll be sad and cry when you read this but don't. I love you but I'm dying. I don't have much time to live but remember I'll always love you. If I knew I was this sick I would have went to a doctor. But I was concerned more about you and thought that something like this wouldn't actually kill me. Don't hate or resent me. Love me. Isshin Kurosaki will be your care taker until you're old enough. He was so worried about you so he decided to be your care taker for now. Ichigo and Shiro will be there for you. When you were at school Isshin told me how they worried. I wish I could see you develop into the handsome young man that I know you'll become. I have a present for you that I was going to give you when you were older. It was the only thing that was special to me besides you. It was a precious gift from your father. I gave it to Tama the nurse to give to you. I want you to be happy.

Love, Your mother.

_Grimmjow noticed the tear stains marking where his mother had written. Looking up Tama with tears in his eyes Tama moved closer._

_"Do you have that gift my mother talked about?" asked Grimmjow._

_The nurse nodded her head and handed it to him. One thing was his birth certificate with his mother and fathers name on it. As well as a necklace with the number six on it. There was also a small box that was wrapped around in a cloth. Opening it he saw a dagger with a note on the bottom of it._

This is pantera. It was your fathers dagger. I know you'll use it wisely.

_Grimmjow stared at the dagger feeling its power._

A few years later

_Grimmjow had been working a paper root since he had moved in with Isshin. Refusing any sort of gift and giving it to Ichigo and Shiro however they refused to take it and gave it back to Grimmjow so Grimmjow would give it to charity. He'd see Tama every now and then but he wouldn't ever look at her. He'd let her hug him but not once could he look in her eyes. Once Grimmjow hit the proper age he got a real job as a cashier once he was fifteen and moved out of the house. However it wasn't enough to survive. He stayed in school working part time but he was always so hunger. He'd though about stealing but never did so. Ever since he was twelve he'd look around for his father never being able to find him until he was walking the streets and was in the alleyway he saw a man who looked just like him however he had black hair. Grimmjow was currently off duty at the time. He'd been whoring himself to earn cash. He's fuck the old, the young, middle age, men, women. He'd always made sure protection was used but sometimes he never got paid. He'd earned a lot of money from it but he was unsatisfied for why he earned it. Grimmjow would always wear a disguise though. A black haired wig but it didn't matter since down stairs he was blue haired. No one in particular noticed though. Chasing the man as he called out his fathers name he continued to ignore Grimmjow until Grimmjow caught him and pinned him to a wall._

_"Zoki Jaegerjaques," said Grimmjow._

_"Let me go," replied the man," don't hurt me. I'm just a simple man."_

_"Did you know a Kasumi?" asked Grimmjow._

_Zoki froze at the name he had heard. One he hadn't heard in a long time. He stopped and froze._

_"I knew you'd come one day," said Zoki," what does she need money or something?"_

_"She's dead," replied Grimmjow._

_"What?" said Zoki._

_"Why didn't you claim me?" asked Grimmjow._

_"Fuck off," snarled Zoki," you were nothing but trouble. You ruined everything. You killed her."_

_Grimmjow couldn't help but want to strangle the man instead he settled for a punch hard and square in the face._

_"Fuck you you bastard!" yelled Grimmjow," she fucking died of pancreatic cancer and your the fuckwad who didn't even have the decency to go to her funeral or visit her."_

_Grimmjow never once saw his father again but vowed to do better for his mother. He stopped his current occupation and asked for more shifts and less breaks. Even taking a second job. He'd be dead beat tired every time he went to school. Half the time he fell asleep but he managed to keep good needed them for a good job but he didn't know how long he could last. He'd become frail. Walking like a zombie. Shiro and Ichigo tried to help but Grimmjow continuely denied them. To make his mother proud he'd have to make it on his own. Make her proud of what he would become and not sad at what he had done._

Grimmjow was broken out of thought when Rukia had bonked him on the head.

"You idiot," said Rukia," stop being so emo. For God's sake you need to be less serious. So he was hurt but you saved him .He'll always be happy for that."

Grimmjow looked at Rukia as he toyed with his number 6 necklace. Right now Grimmjow was so angry if he could he'd go swim down and punch a fish.

"Fucking fish why they gotta be so fucking fast," Grimmjow muttered to himself.

"What did you say?" asked Orihime.

"Nothing," replied Grimmjow," should we take Ichigo to the doctor?"

"yeah," said Shiro and held Ichigo.

"How do you feel?" Shrio asked Ichigo.

"Dizzy," whispered Ichigo.

"Well you could have a concussion," replied Grimmjow," why not go to the hospital."

Shiro nodded his head. The last time the twins had been in the hospital was when Shiro had gone a little crazy after their mother died. He and Ichigo would walk around where their mother had died but one night he had scratched the hell out of his arms. There had been so much blood and Ichigo hadn't noticed until he woke up. He was beside a crying Shiro who was bloodied. Ichigo had called their father and they placed him in a room under full surveillance. Shiro had his arms bandaged up and Ichigo stayed with him the entire time until they released him and sent him to a therapist for his problems.

"It'll be okay," Ichigo whispered to Shiro," I won't let anything happen to you."

"Take up back to the campsite," said Shiro.

Ulquiorra nodded his head and began to move back. The inner tube was in the boat and they moved quickly. Renji offered to drive them tohospital knowing Shiro couldn't do it. Rukia joined them as well as Grimmjow. Orihime wanted to but there was no room and Ulquiorra said they'd be fine. Ggio was angered that he didn't get to go. That rivalled with the fact of him not being able to go tubing.

As Renji got closer to the hospital Shiro got more impatient and when the nurse saw Ichigo she told them to go right in but just fill in a form and see the doctor. In the white room it was silent. Grimmjow, Renji and Rukia were in the waiting room while Shiro and Ichigo sat on the bed. After about ten minutes a blonde haired man came in.

"I'm Dr. Hirako,' said the man," can I presume that soaking wet man is Ichigo."

Shiro nodded his head," I think he has a concussion."

"Well what happened?" asked Dr. Hirako.

"Well we were tubing and King went to get a drink and we went over a wave and Grimmjow bumped him," began Shiro," then he hit an innertube. He last for a little while but then went under and was unconscious. Our friends Grimmjow did CPR and here we are."

"Well lets do some x-rays on Ichigo's head to see if he's fine," said Hirako.

Finding a wheelchair the doctor brought it for Ichigo and Shiro pushed him to the room. They placed Ichigo on the table and placed a shield apron over him. Ichigo closed his eyes as the constant throbbing in his head wouldn't stop. His head hurt and he was experiencing the worst headache in his life. If felt like his brain had wheels and was going over 100km/h and was trying to bash its way out of his head. After a few minutes Ichigo was placed back in the chair and was placed back in the room.

_I wonder if thats the same Grimmjow_ though Dr. Hirako thinking of a blue haired man.

Doctor Shinji Hirako moved to the waiting room where he saw a blue haired man, a spiky red head and a black haired woman who was yelling at the blue haired man telling him to cheer up and stop acting so weak. Doctor Hirako cleared his voice.

"Are you Grimmjow?" Shinji asked the blue haired man.

"Yeah what's it to you?"asked Grimmjow.

"Can i speak to you alone?" asked Shinji.

Grimmjow got up and followed Shinji to a unoccupied room.

"What do you want?" asked Grimmjow and crossed his arms.

"I thought I recognized you," said Shinji," you're the bartender at Club Nnoi correct."

"Yeah and what's it to you?" asked Grimmjow rudely.

"You work for a close friend of mine," said Shinji," Nnoitiora. The bar manager. He has a kid near your age. Clings to Nnoi as if he were five still. Every since his mother died he's been so dependant on his father."

"Is all you wanted to do is talk?" snapped Grimmjow.

"No," replied Shinji," I just thought you'd wanted to know how your lover boy is. He's fine. I'll be giving him pain medication. Keep a close eye on him and have him rest for a couple of weeks. if his symptoms worsen take him here immediately so we can put him under surveillance."

"Shouldn't you tell Shiro that first?" asked Grimmjow.

"What he won't know won't kill him," said Shinji.

"Tch whatever," said Grimmjow," can we see Ichi yet?"

"Yeah,"replied Shinji.

Grimmjow left and went to tell Renji and Rukia they could see Ichigo. They ran while Grimmjow walked with his head down. Rukia turned around to see him and frowned and then was angered. Running over to Grimmjow she grabbed his wrist and began dragging him.

"Let me go Chappy fanatic," said Grimmjow.

Rukia stomped on his foot making Grimmjow curse loudly.

"Bitch," muttered Grimmjow.

"Hurry your ass up so we can see Ichigo," said Rukia," or else I'll continue the acts of pain."

Grumbling to himself he stopped fighting Rukia but was still infuriated by the petite woman who was dragging him around. They entered the room to see Ichigo.

"He has a fractured wrist,"replied Shinji from behind making everyone jump," he'll go in for an operation and you can leave after four hours. It'll probably take that long for the drugs to wear off."

Everyone nodded their head and moved to the bed where Ichigo laid. He was on his side his hands clutching his head.

"How long till I can go in?" asked Ichigo in a whispered tone.

"Not too long," replied Shinji.

"Not too loud," Ichigo said softly," my head hurts."

"That's normal for one who has a concussion," replied Shinji quietly," hows your arm."

"The pain in my head distracts me from the pain in my arm," answered Ichigo," Grimmjow can I speak with you alone?"

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo with wide eyes but nodded his head. Everyone evacuated the room and Renji wanted to stay behind the door but Rukia dragged him by the ear into the waiting room. Shinji went to check on another patient. Moving closer to the bed Grimmjow sat down and heard the crinkle of the paper as he sat down. Grimmjow wanted to touch Ichigo but knew it's only cause him pain. Sitting up Ichigo kissed Grimmjow's cheek startling Grimmjow.

"Thanks for saving me," said Ichigo," I don't think Shiro would last long if I died. I'm the closest person to him besides our mother and I don't want to leave him."

"I did it because I love you," replied Grimmjow," and I couldn't loose you either."

"I think I love you too," replied Ichigo,"don't leave me Reaper."

"I won't whispered Grimmjow," I'll be at your side. Or close by. If you ever need me say the word and I'll show up."

Grimmjow tenderly kissed Ichigo's lips watching as his face lessened with pain. Pulling back Grimmjow carefully picked him up and placed him in the wheelchair. Pushing Ichigo he noticed Dr. Hirako standing at the door with a wide smile and a slight blush on his face.

"A young love," said Shinji," oh how I wish me and Nnoi could still act like that.'

A puzzled look appeared on Grimmjow's face as his eyebrows knitted together. The doctor was gay.

"yeah well don't be looking up Strawberry," said Grimmjow.

"Oh I'm only faithful to Nnoi," said Shinji," I wouldn't dare look at a man that way.'

Somehow Grimmjow didn't believe the doctor. Grimmjow went back to the waiting room. He would have to wait forever. At first he was going to sleep but then he saw a little girl with greenhair that reminded him of himself. Grimmjow moved forward and sat beside the girl who was coloring.

"Hey," said Grimmjow.

"Hey," said the girl," I'm Nel."

"I'm Grimmjow," said Grimmjow.

"Gwimjaw," said the girl.

Grimmjow grinned and laughed.

"So whatcha doing?" asked Grimmjow.

"Cowlering," replied Nel," wanna cowler?"

"Sure," said Grimmjow and smiled," so why are you hear?"

"My momma and daddy are sick right now,"replied Nel," my older brothers are away from home so I'm waiting for my mommy and daddy."

Grimmjow felt sad for Nel. Hoping her parents would live. He tried to look happy.

"Then lets color," said Grimmjow.

I was so sad writing Grimmjows' moms death. I was sad. Btw Pesche and Dondachaka are Nel's brothers :D kinda like in the anime. Poor Ichi and Grim. Next chapter will be happier. Also to the fans who read this you are awesome. i noticed a lot have either favorites or put it as a story alert :D


	4. Chapter 4

Well just so people know i just realized this is a IchiGrim one. If people don't like Ichi being a topper sorry. But I am happy for how many people read it. Don't complain about no warnings of man sex for this is rated M.

After Grimmjow had colored with Nel for a while Dr. Hirako revealed himself.

"He can have people see him now," said Shinji.

Grimmjow nodded his head and looked at Nel," My friend that I told you about is getting better. I'm gonna go see him."

Nel nodded her head," It was niwce cowlwing with you Gwimjaw. Go see Itsygo."

Grimmjow patted Nel on the head and began to follow Renji and Rukia. As they walked down the hall Rukia kept looking back at Grimmjow.

"What?" asked Grimmjow in an angered tone.

"Who knew you liked kids so much," said Rukia and smirked.

"That's not it," snapped Grimmjow.

It was a little lie. Grimmjow liked children but the man reason was because he saw Nel in his situation however Grimmjow had no friends and when he went to the hospital everyone ignored him. As soon as they entered the room Grimmjow went toward Ichigo. Slowly trying not to look desperate and having a cool composure. Shiro was sitting there beside him looking at his brother with regret. Grimmjow placed a hand on Ichigo's head and ran his fingers through his hair.

"When I said I'd get you back I didn't mean like this," whispered Grimmjow," I didn't mean to loose my balance. I'm so sorry Ichi. It's my fault."

Shiro had his face down and stood up and looked at Grimmjow and before anyone could stop him Shiro punched Grimmjow in the face having him fly into a wall.

"You bastard!" shouted Shiro.

"Shiro what the fuck?" said Renji.

"Tch," said Shiro," don't fucking blame yourself. It ain't your God damn fault. It's no ones. It was just what destiny decided should happen in life."

"Destiny can go fuck itself," growled Grimmjow as he got back and wiped his chin from the blood that trickled down his lip," yer lucky I can control my fuckin' temper or else I would be punching your damn lights out."

"Pft," said Shiro," if you could and if you could stand the look in King's eyes as he you beat into his little brother like he were fruit."

Grimmjow snickered," heh fruit. Funny Shiro cause your bro's name means Strawberry."

"You're never fucking serious when you need to be," said Shiro.

"Language," warned a nurse.

Shiro and Grimmjow looked at the nurse having her squeak and become nervous.

"Do you _want_ to be involved?" asked an angry Shiro.

"N...No," squeaked the nurse.

"Then I highly advise you fuck off and stop tending to my brother and pretend this never happened," said Shiro.

The nurse nodded nervously and ran as if she were the road runner.

"You really shouldn't treat the staff like that," advised Shinji," but you guys got spunk. Don't kill each other. I'll be off now. Ciao."

Shiro watched as the doctor left as if nothing truly did happen. He was much more casual about it then the nurse.

"Wow,' said Renji.

Shiro sent his friend a death glare only having him receive a death glare as well.

"Stop with this annoying atmosphere," said Grimmjow," it's making the air fucking staticy. It's so thick I'm surprised I haven't snapped any ones neck yet."

"Go fuck yourself," said Shiro.

"Sorry I got your brother for that," said Grimmjow.

"Shut up!" shouted Ichigo and then had his hands flow to his head.

Everyone turned to Ichigo laying on the bed holding his head.

"God!" said Ichigo," I thought hospital rooms were suppose to be fucking quiet. Guess I don't deserve peace."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"With a fucked up family of course you'll never get peace," said Grimmjow," so ya ready to leave this shithole?"

"Yeah," said Ichigo and tried to sit up.

Grimmjow placed his hand on Ichigo's chest and sat down beside the bed.

"I'm gonna help you up," said Grrimmjow," Doc said ya had to take it easy."

"I don't wanna be carried," protested Ichigo.

"I was gonna give ya piggyback ride," said Grimmjow.

"Dude I'm too old for those," said Ichigo.

"Better than me running through the hospital with you in a wheelchair," said Grimmjow," or I could ya know strip ya naked and carry you out like a sac of potatoes."

Ichigo blushed a deep red," Fine I'll take the piggyback ride."

"Kay get dressed and I'll see ya in a few," said Grimmjow," C'mon lets go."

Grimmjow kissed Ichigo's head and began to head out. Shiro looked at him.

"I thought you were gonna stay with King," said Shiro.

"I could but I won't," said Grimmjow," I can bug him more when we back to camping."

Shiro laughed," Figures."

Grimmjow smirked his classic smirk.

"Well I can't let him get off that easy," said Grimmjow,"think he's changed yet?"

"Either that or fallen over with his pants barely on and all we see is his boxers hanging out of his pants," said Shiro and snickered.

"Lets go," said Grimmjow.

Walking back they entered the white room and saw Ichigo sitting on his bed with his eyebrows raised.

"Took you long enough," said Ichigo," yo Shiro your in camouflage here. Put on some white and we'll never see you again."

"Good to see your all better King," said Shiro.

Grimmjow move forward and went in front of Ichigo.

"C'mon Berry time for your free ride outta here," said Grimmjow," just don't have that cast of yours bonk my nose."

"I'll try my best," said Ichigo and saluted.

The drug effect was beginning to wear of but he was still tired. Wrapping his arms around Grimmjow's neck Grimmjow stood up and Ichigo wrapped his legs around his waist.

"My pain meds are on the desk," said Ichigo.

Shiro went and grabbed them. Ichigo rested his head on Grimmjow's shoulders and sighed.

"Don't fall asleep," said Grimmjow," or else we'll be paying Dr. Hirako another visit."

"I won't," mumbled Ichigo.

Grimmjow smiled as he carried Ichigo to the truck. Placing him in the passengers seat Shiro jumped in to drive.

"Hey Shiro," said a tired Ichigo.

"Yeah?" asked Shiro.

"I'm sorry," said Ichigo.

Falling asleep after that Shiro held on to the steering wheel with a tight grip. If his skin wasn't pure white like the albino he was his knuckles would surely be that color right now.

"Let go," said Renji.

Shiro was reluctant at first but agreed to do so and moved over to the middle set. Taking Shiro's place at the wheel Renji got in and began to drive. Sighing and looking out the window Shiro placed a mask over his face trying to hide the constricting pain that struck him.

_I cannot show such weakness. I may be the horse but if I don't get stronger I will never surpass my king_ thought Shiro.

Having a steely look in his eyes his face was stoic as he gazed out the window. Ichigo moved in his sleep and hugged Shiro. Holding on like a child even though he was a grown man. Shiro almost had his face falter into emotions yet he stopped himself knowing he had to be strong for Ichigo because if he didn't he didn't he would only fall into darkness.

"Ichigo you know how much I hate the rain," whispered Shiro," make it go away, please."

Sighing Shiro began to run his fingers through Ichigo's hair and when he heard a content sigh from Ichigo Shiro paused for a second but began the rhythm. To Shiro the world moved quickly flying by. Regret seeping through him. Shiro had hardly know how much time had gone by until he felt a hand shake his shoulder. Turning around he saw Renji.

"Did you hear what I said?" asked Renji.

"Yeah," lied Shiro," can you open the passenger door for me?"

Renji nodded. Shiro unbuckled both him and his brother. Ichigo falling right into Shiro's lap. Blinking his eyes open Ichigo's amber eyes look up at his brother before he weakly pushed himself up. Ichigo's brows knitted together in confusion.

"Shiro what was my head doing on your lap?" asked Ichigo.

"Well you were about to start incest in your sleep," joked Shiro and laughed," you truly are a rapist."

"Not funny Shiro," said Ichigo.

"Killjoy," said Shiro," but if you must know you fell in my lap after I unbuckled you."

Ichigo nodded his head,"Where's Grimm?"

"Back seat," answered Shiro.

"Miss me?" asked Grimmjow.

Ichigo snorted," You wish."

Moving out of his seat Ichigo began to move his legs and began to move out of the truck. His legs somewhat wobbly. Taking one step forward Ichigo fell to his knees.

"You okay?" asked Renji.

"Yeah," replied Ichigo.

Pushing himself back up Ichigo began to walk again. His legs trembled like jell-o but he managed to make it to the tents and found a seat to sit in. Orihime rushed to Ichigo and hugged him. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry Orihime," said Ichigo.

"But you were so hurt," said Orihime.

"I'm fine now," said Ichigo.

Orihime hugged Ichigo once again before Ulquiorra pried of Orihime and mouth a "sorry" to Ichigo which ichigo returned it with an "it's okay". Shiro was sitting near the fire staring at it. Ggio as his usual self moved up to Shiro and placed a kiss on his cheek and placed himself on Shiro's lap only to have Shiro ignore him.

"What's wrong Shiro?" asked Ggio.

"Nothin," replied Shiro.

"Bu-" started Ggio.

"I said I'm fine," snapped Shiro.

"Tch," sneered Ggio and got up," gotta be fuckin PMSing."

Ichigo watched his brother through tired eyes. That was the first time Shiro ever really snapped at Ggio and never apologized quickily after. Ichigo sighed.

_Why are you becoming so distant__ Shiro?_ Ichigo asked himself.

_You know__ why_, _King _replied a voice that sounded like Shiro.

Just after that was spoken Ichigo's vision darkened as he fell asleep.

Sighing Grimmjow watched the flames flicker from the fire. Things were tense with Shiro being a dickface and Ggio being a whiny little brat. Ggio moved beside Grimmjow and looked at him.

"What's up kitty bitch"asked Ggio.

Grimmjow snorted," I'm the kitty bitch? You're the one who has a catch sanctuary as well as you're the bitch."

"Wouldn't you like to find out," teased Ggio and wiggled his eyebrwos.

"Don't do that," hissed Grimmjow,"Shiro will kick my ass if he see you hittin on me."

"Like he cares," sneered Ggio.

Grimmjow punched Ggio hard having him fall.

"Ow!" complained Ggio.

"Good," said Grimmjow," it was suppose to hurt."

"Stop being a bitch,' said Ggio.

Sighing at Ggio, Grimmjow moved away from the crows.

"Where ya going?" asked Renji.

"To punch shit," answered Grimmjow.

Storming away everyone watched Grimmjow moved away and went towards a trail that lead away from the campsite. Growling and snarling Grimmjow found a tree and began fighting it. Punching it as his knuckles struck pain and they became scratched.

"Fuck!" shouted Grimmjow in rage.

Growling some more Grimmjow ripped out fern plants. Though Grimmjow only stopped when he heard rustling. Freezing at the sound Grimmjow's eyes wandered. Scanning the area. Until he found out where his prey was hidding. Pouncing forward Grimmjow tumbled down a hill with someone. Seeing a blur of white until he stopped and landed on something...Soft..And warm. The ground was meant to be cold, wet and squishy. Looking up Grimmjow noticed a shocked Shiro and began laughing.

"Aw man you know not to sneak up on me," sniggered Grimmjow.

Shiro pushed Grimmjow off.

"Fuck off," snapped Shiro.

Grimmjow punched Shiro.

"Ya know fuck off," said Grimmjow," seriously stop being so fuckin distant. Shouldn't I be depressed and shit cause I'm the one who loves him."

"I love my brother too," said Shiro.

"Maybe you didn't understand," said Grimmjow," should I hit you again."

"I'm stronger than you," said Shiro.

"Well then lets rough it out, ne," suggested Grimmjow," we both need to blow some steam so lets kick each others ass.'

"No thanks," said Shiro.

Grimmjow gaped at Shiro's answer. The guy who loved fighting, who did so on instinct and wouldn't stop until the enemy stopped moving from unconsciousness and on a few occasions until the man was dead. The idiot almost killed Szayel and annihilated Muramasa. Shiro loved fighting and anything associated with it yet he was turning down a good old fashion ass kicking. He'd pwned Grimmjow's ass before real good and Grimmjow wanted to fight back for revenge now but Shiro didn't want to fight. Standing up Grimmjow began to leave. Giving Grimmjow one last glance.

"Pull yourself together Shiro," said Grimmjow and left.

Shiro glared at the blue haired man and scowled the famous scowl his twin brother seemed to constantly have on his face. Standing up he brushed his shorts and glared out to the water that quietly crashed against the rocks. Moving towards the water Shiro saw a tree and looked up at its height . There was a zunga attached to it. Climbing was something he often did as a child. His father Isshin would have to climb great heights to catch him or else he would send Kisuke to receive Shiro as well as Yoroichi. Yoroichi was his mothers best friend as well as married to Isshin's brother. Shiro hated how she would hug and coddle him. She'd just tease him. He had no idea how old she was but Yoroichi looked to still b in her early twenties while Kiskue looked more in his thirties. For all Shiro knew Yoroichi could be twenty but he had to face the facts because when he was a child Yoroichi was an adult. Sighing Shiro looked at the tree for his best way to get up. Holding on to a branch he hitched his legs around the branch and arched his back as he used a foot as leverage to pull himself up. Afterwards Shiro began jumping up from branch to branch until he got to one thick branch and moved out on it. Staring at the lake through the gap in leaves. He could see the campsite and heard Renji's loud voice.

"Hey it's Shiro!" yelled Renji," what's up Whitey? Hanging in trees?"

Shiro moved back into the tree, hidden within the leaves. He refused to answer back. Sitting down Shiro leaned against the trunk sitting there for a long duration of time. Often scowling or hitting the bark in a fit of anger. When Shiro heard faint footsteps he began to become quiet not making a sound. Breathing through his mout every so often. He'd thought no one was around when Ichigo and Orihime bopped their heads up frighting Shiro.

"What the hell?" questioned Shiro," I almost fell out of that damned tree."

Orihime smiled," No you didn't Shiro."

Shrio rolled his eyes.

"Come back Shiro before I drag your ass down," said Ichigo," I'll be just as mean as Uncle Kisuke."

"Tch like to see you try,"said Shiro," I'll hold on for dear life."

Ichigo sighed and then looked at Shiro,' Cut the crap and come back. We're having a weenie roast."

Shiro slightly grinned at his brother.

"And Ulquiorra's making burgers," said Orihime," he even got ice cream."

Shiro's eyes widened.

"Ice cream," said Shiro.

"Yeah," said Ichigo.

"Damn if you wanted me outta that damn tree that's all ya had to say," said Shiro," you know how much I love ice cream."

Orihime laughed and smiled at Shiro.

"Lets go," suggested Orihime.

Shiro watched as she effortlessly jumped from branch to branch as if they were steps and when she made it to the bottom she looked up and walked with a big smile on her face. Ichigo waved back and looked at Shiro.

"Race ya," said Ichigo.

"And have you break your neck ya right," said Shiro.

Ichigo gasped faking hurt," Have you no faith in my little brother."

"I have faith but I know how much of a klutz's you are you are," teased Shiro.

"Be so mean and no ice cream for you," said Ichigo as he moved down the tree.

Shiro glowered at Shiro and began to make his way back down the tree. Once he did so he began to run to catch up to Ichigo. Ichigo stuck out his tongue and blew a raspberry as he moved faster and swiftly passed Orihime. Shiro now realized he had gone a far way away from the campsite. But he never really thought about how far away he was until now. Not even when he looked at Renji from where he was. Panting heavily as he sucked in shallow breathes as he tried to catch his surprisingly fast brother he gather sweat and a drop slid down the side of his face. It made Shrio wonder why his brother was running when he was suppose to take it easy.

_Doesn't his body hurt?_ Shiro asked himself.

Ichigo chuckled as he was in the lead. Only looking back to tease Shiro. When they made it back to the campsite Ichigo stopped and bent over. His hands on his thighs as he caught his breath. Shiro came in second and Orihime last. Shiro moved to grab a brisk out of the cooler and moved over to Ichigo wrapping his arm around his brother and smiling as he gave his brother a sloppy his on the cheek.

"Shiro your so gross," teased Ichigo.

Sorry i didn't really know what to write. I'm kinda having a mind block. No more exams for me. finished the last one today ^.^

Zunga. A slang word meaning rope swing. Grew up using it xD its usually for kids who grow up in a small town who use it. i got around using it and ppl go wtf? and give me a confused look. Anyways while I have this story out why don't my amazing CT ppl read my one shot Midnight Romeo. If you listen to the song by push play it sounds dirty. Appropriate for my smut story.. Review and all.

Until next time, Briar


	5. Chapter 5

Shiro gave Ichigo his classic smirk as he moved away from his brother. Watching Ulquiorra as he flipped the burgers.

"I like cheese on my burger," stated Shiro.

Ulquiorra sighed and rolled his eyes," You've told me that numerous times before. I doubt I will forget your love for cheese on burgers."

"It taste better with teriyaki sauce," chimed Orihime.

Ulquiorra smiled at Orihime," Yes but I doubt Shiro would like that."

"Why not?" asked Shiro acting like a kid.

"Because it doesn't seem like you would like it," said Ulquiorra.

"Well now I want to try it," said Shiro.

"Then don't complain if you don't like it because you will be eating it," said Ulquiorra.

"Bring on the teriyaki sauce," said Shiro.

"Good thing I packed some things," said Orihime and smiled widely.

Heading to the cooler Ichigo grabbed a cream soda and went to a law chair where he stretched out and closed his eyes. The clouds had moved over but still left blue in the sky. Currently the sun was not where he was sitting so Ichigo was grateful to be near the warm flames of the fire. Heating his skin. Grimmjow was the farthest away. Sitting near Ulquiorra, as well as Shiro looking at the burgers that were being prepared. Ichigo could have sworn it was like they hadn't eaten.

_Maybe they haven't had food since before my accident_ thought Ichigo.

"Would anyone want cheese on their burger?" asked Ulquiorra," besides Shiro because we all know his answer."

Everyone replied with a no. Ulquiorra placed the burgers and hot dogs on a platter and moved them to the nearest picnic table. Everyone began crowding around. Making it difficult to get to the food. However, Ichigo stayed in his seat. He was hungry but he knew it was best to wait. Plus if all the burgers or hot dogs were gone then Ulquiorra would only have to make more. Smiling at how Shiro was staring at his burger, the cheese slowly melting, Ichigo couldn't help but lightly chuckle. Shiro had only moved to go grab ice cream and he loved watching Ulquiorra try to shoo away his pale twin. Then Shiro trying to argue with Ulquiorra but Ulquiorra saying he would not quarrel over something so moronic.

"Ichigo you better hurry up before the food is all gone," said Renji.

"Ya 'cause we know how much of a moocher you are so it'll be all gone," joked Ichigo.

"Tch, shut up it was only a few times I went to stay at Kisuke's jeez," said Renji.

"Moocher," repeated Ichigo.

"Fine see if I ever help you," said Renji.

"Naw you're gonna have to 'cause as Rukia put it I'm her GBF," said Ichigo.

"What?" asked a confused Renji.

"Gay best friend!" exclaimed Rukia a bit too happy.

"You're a strange one," muttered Renji.

Rukia kicked his shin having him hold it and jump up and down.

"Hey is that anyway to treat your boyfriend?" asked Renji.

"Well you started it," retorted Rukia.

"Settle down," said Ichigo.

Rukia turned to Ichigo and stuck out her tongue. Ichigo reciprocated the action as well and blew a raspberry. Ready to get up, Ichigo was stopped when Rukia moved forward with a plate that had a burger on it. There was lettus, onions, pickles, lays original potato chips and possible condiments but Ichigo wasn't certain.

"You didn't spit in it?" asked Ichigo.

"I'm not that mean," said Rukia," you're so mean."

"Well thank you Midget," said Ichigo.

"Maybe I should spit in it," said Rukia," I still have it."

"Not my fault I'm like two heads taller than you and your family had short genetics that ran in the family," said Ichigo.

"One more mean comment and it's going in the sand," warned Rukia.

"Ya okay I'm sorry," replied Ichigo.

Rukia handed him the burger with a smile on her face.

"Thanks Rukia," said Ichigo.

"You're welcome," replied Rukia.

Taking a but out of the burger, the salty chips taste good with the grease of the burger. His stomach was appreciative for the food in his stomach. The grease of hte burger remained on his lips but Ichigo was too focused on the delicious burger to care. Eating the burger after five bites Ichigo smiled.

"Finger licking good," said Ichigo.

"I'll take that as a compliment," said Ulquiorra," so Shiro you gonna eat your burger?"

"yeah," said Shiro and nodded his head.

Holding the burger that had cheese, lettus, onions, tomatoes, pickles, mayonnaise, ketchup, mustard and teriyaki sauce Shiro look his first bite. He had a face that held hesitance but once he bit into it and chew his face now held a smile.

"This is good," said Shiro with a mouthful of burger.

"Don't eat with your mouth full," said Ulquiorra.

"Your not my mother," said Shiro and swallowed the meat.

"See weird food taste good," said Orihime.

Ulquiorra smiled and kissed Orihime's cheek.

"You look a little red," Ulquiorra spoke to Orihime.

"Oh it's nothing," replied Orihime," I'll just put some aloe oil on it. You look a little darker. Pale but your face has some red"

Ulquiorra chuckled," I'll always be a pale kid. Just like Shiro. Even after the skin peels."

"You're just jealous 'cause I'm more paler than you," said Shiro.

"Uh no Shiro," said Ulquiorra," sorry but unlike you I'm not proud and flaunting my whiteness around."

"It's 'cause I'm hot and get more groupies," said Shiro and grinned.

Ignoring Shiro, Ulquiorra flipped a few more burgers. Ichigo ate his food and watched as Grimmjow moved forward. Sitting beside Ichigo as he held a water bottle. The water droplet moving down the bottle. This made Ichigo thirsty, that and the salty chips. Sipping his drink Ichigo's throat slightly burned at the carbonated drink.

Time went by quickly and soon it was dark out and the group of friends were sitting around the camp fire making smores. Ggio laughed as his marshmallow caught on fire and he almost had it fling on Shiro. That lead to Shiro scowling at Ggio and they started throwing fire free marshmallow's at each other. Yawning Ichigo felt his lids as they drooped down. He had been fighting off his heavy lids for a few hours now. He didn't want to fall asleep. The next thing he knew he was woken up by Shiro picking him up.

"Let's go ta bed, King," said Shiro.

Nodding his head Ichigo leaned into his brother's chest. Grimmjow followed and Ggio was hesitant and waited. Opening the tent flap with one hand and holding Ichigo with his other, Shiro entered and placed Ichigo on the bed. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Shiro and Shiro did the same. Grimmjow took of his shirt, revealing his bare chest. He didn't care if people saw but he refrained from going completely nude for Shiro and Ggio's sake. Grimmjow moved to face the other side of Ichigo, his arm wrapped protectively around Ichigo's waist as he moved closer. His body pressing against Ichigo's back. Ggio on the other hand was facing the other direction. A sadd expression laying on his face as he slowly began to sleep. However once he was asleep he managed to turn over and wrap his arms around Shiro. Pain striking his features at first but then it was replaced by one of content. Smiling, Ggio snuggled into Shiro's back.

Short I know...Well i'm surprisingly getting bored of this story so I'm ending it in a few chapters. I'm more enjoying Only A Nightmare Can Save My Soul. Ijust need to figure how to end this story in the next few chapters or one. Got any ideas they would be lovely for me since this story is giving me writers block.

Until next time,

Briar


	6. Chapter 6

When Ichigo woke up he no longer felt Shiro's arm around him but now it was only Grimmjow's. Rolling over Ichigo noticed Ggio and Shiro snuggled up. The only thing Ichigo could think was that it was cute.

_Maybe Shiro's not feeling so bad_ thought Ichigo.

Feeling warm lips on his neck Ichigo began smiling as Grimmjow kissed his neck and grabbed his chin only to place a loving kiss on Ichigo's lips.

"Morning Berry," said Grimmjow.

"Morning Reaper," replied Ichigo.

Feeling gutsy, Grimmjow slipped his tongue inside his lover's mouth. Hearing a sound of lust coming from Ichigo, Grimmjow got more braver and placed his hand down Ichigo's shorts. Gasping at that Ichigo pulled away from the kiss but Grimmjow pulled him closer.

"Let's see how quiet you can be," Grimmjow whispered in Ichigo's ear," don't want snowman to ruin the run now do we?"

Ichigo shook his head and bit his lip as Grimmjow began to move his member up and down, bringing it to life with those powerful, yet slow thrusts. Placing his own fingers in his mouth he began coating them. His eyes half closed but when he looked at Grimmjow he saw that lustfully shocked look. Opening his eyes just to wink, Ichigo could only smile at how hot this scene was getting. If he didn't get a nosebleed he's sure get one thinking about this later. This wasn't the first time he had done thing to himself and he wasn't embarrassed by the fact that he enjoyed being kinky every now and then. It spiced sex up in Ichigo's point of view. After thoroughly coating his fingers Ichigo moved his hand behind himself and slipped his hand down his shorts. They already had blankets covering themselves a little over their hips but Grimmjow decided to pull the blankets up higher in case Shiro or Ggio woke up. Keeping his teeth biting his lips as Ichigo pressed a first finer through the tight ring of muscles, his body arched into Grimmjow's hand as he moved in and out of himself. Trying to keep his breath low, yet heavy it was working until Grimmjow went below the blankets. Ichigo was unaware until he felt a hot breath against his erection. Grimmjow's tongue moving up and down his shaft. A one hand was used to finger himself, Ichigo found his other hand in Grimmjow's soft locks as he guided him. Ichigo almost gasped when Grimmjow throated him but managed to control himself. Adding a second finger, Ichigo moved his finger roughly, managing to reach his his hips, his cock was far inside Grimmjow's hot mouth. Grimmjow's sucks were hard, but slow. Sometimes his rhythm would change to where he fully took Ichigo in only to barley have him in and slowly and roughly suck him in more. It felt so good and before Ichigo knew it he added a third finger as his release was looming over him. His entire body felt like it was on fire and as he felt himself ready to come Grimmjow took him all in and Ichigo bit his lip as he moaned quietly.

" I love you Grimjow," Ichigo moaned.

Pulling Grimmjow up for a kiss, his tongue invaded his lover's mouth, still tasting his seed. Ichigo helped by taking some in and pulled back so they could swallow. Grimmjow looked at Ichigo.

"Loev you too Ichigo," said Grimmjow.

Putting himself back in his pants Ichigo smiled up at Grimmjow. Grimmjow pulled Ichigo into his arms, holding him there, hearing the even intake and out take of breath Grimmjow could tell Ichigo had fallen asleep. Smilling, Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's ass so he could hold Ichigo tighter to his body. Enjoying how well Ichigo felt in his arms. Putting his head on top of Ichigo's the next thing Grimmjow knew was he was back asleep.

Waking up for the second time this morning Ichigo could feel himself in a tight grip in Grimmjow's arms. It wasn't uncomfortable and it sure as hell didn't hurt. It was quiet the opposite. It felt good.

_Maybe he is worth bottoming for_ thought Ichigo.

Ichigo shook his head. No. Though he thought no his brain was also screaming fuck yeah. Somewhere along his internal battle , Grimmjow had woken up and kissed Ichigo's lips.

"Morning..Again," greeted Grimmjow.

"What time is is?" asked Ichigo.

Grimmjow pulled back to look at his watch.

"7:54," relied Grimmjow.

"Wow," replied Ichigo.

The two were interrupted by Ichigo's stomach protesting that it was hungry as well as the rustling of blankets.

"Hey asswhipes I heard what time it is," snapped Shiro," time for you two to shut the fuck up 'cause I'm tired."

"Shut up Shiro," retorted Grimmjow.

"If you're nice I'll make bacon," bribed Ichigo.

"Bacon? Really?" asked Shiro slightly more happy.

"Yes bacon," replied Ichigo.

Shiro scooted over to Ichigo hugging him.

"You're the shit," said Shiro.

"Gee thanks I'm shit," said Ichigo faking hurt.

"You know what I mean," said Shiro and punched Ichigo lightly on the arm.

"Oi Ggio!" shouted Grimmjow.

"Erm, what Grimmjow?" asked a tired Ggio.

"You and Shiro sleep in your own tent," said Grimmjow," and fuck each others brains out okay."

"You're not in control of my sex life," protested Ggio.

"Just do it," replied Grimmjow," and if you don't so whatever you to do at night when it ain't sex. I want Ichi all to myself and not have to worry 'bout sharing."

"Pft fine," said Ggio.

"C'mon King lets go make that bacon," said Shiro and lifted up Ichigo.

Ichigo was dragged out of the tent leaving Ggio and Grimmjow alone.

"We better get going 'cause of Shiro tries Ulquiorra's gonna be mad when the propane tank blows up curtsy Shiro's shitty cooking skills," said Ggio.

Pulling off the covers all the way, Grimmjow stood up and began walking out to the law chair and began a small fire for warmth. The crisp morning air surrounded him giving him goosebumps. Right now their part of the campsite was mainly shade as the sun rose into the air. After grabbing kindle, newspaper and some logs Grimmjow started his fire. It took no longer than five minutes to have the flames flaring up and the warmth hitting his skin.

"Uh King?" said Shiro.

"yeah?" asked Ichigo.

"what do you do when the stove is on fire?" asked Shiro.

"What!" exclaimed Ichigo.

Turning around Ichigo saw that Shiro had a little fire on the stove from trying to make oatmeal. There was small flames on the burner. Ichigo ran to the stove lifting off the pot and using a wash cloth to swat away the flames.

"Shiro you're lucky this wasn't a grease fire," said Ichigo," and the fact I have a different stove for the bacon."

"The stove deserved it," said Shiro with a pout.

"This little thing we have for a stove did not deserve it," said Ichigo.

"Maybe I'll go into cooking," suggested Shiro.

Ichigo tried not to laugh," And I'm already feeling bad for the instructor. Sorry Shiro but stick to writing sex stories."

Shiro huffed out a breath," The stove so deserved it."

Ichigo rolled his eyes at that and grabbed a spoon tasting the oatmeal. It was fine but it still amazed him why his brother could not cook.

"Here eat your oatmeal old man and I'll finish the bacon," said Ichigo.

"You're just jealous of my super clean colon," said Shiro.

"Yeah 'cause I'm so jealous of that," Ichigo retorted with thick sarasm.

Shiro blew a raspberry and began pouring milk in the pot and began eating it.

"Ulquiorra's gonna get mad if you scratch his pots," said Ichigo.

"That's why I'm using a plastic spoon duh," said Shiro.

"Hope it doesn't melt," said Ichigo as he flipped the bacon.

Shiro ignored his brothers comment and continued to happily eat his oatmeal. Everyone began waking up to the smell of breakfast. Rukia jumped out in her chappy the rabbit pajamas while renji came out with only pants on. Orihime wore a tank top and denim shorts. Her face was a little red and when Ulquiorra came out he was as well. He wore green and black board shorts.

"Shiro," said Ulquiorra," must you eat out of the pots?"

"It's saving a dish," said Shiro," makes me environmentally friendly."

Renji scoffed and walked over to Shiro lightly hitting the back of his head as he went to sit on the picnic table. Once breakfast was finished everyone ate. The boys were loud while the girls chatted among themselves and Ulquiorra. He preferred speaking with the girls for they were far more quiet than the guys. After breakfast everyone did their own thing. Ichigo sat on an inner tube and had a stick shoved in the sand very well and tied a rope to both the inner tube and stick so that he couldn't float away. He placed waterproof sunscreen on and had sunglasses on. He nodded on and off all day. Though Grimmjow thought it was funny to pull him through one time, earning a hard punch from Ichigo. Besides that Grimmjow mainly went fishing on the docks. He caught a few trout that would make a great dinner. Fish was Ggio favorite food, sometimes Grimmjow thought Ggio hung around those cats too much. The girls played volleyball and had Ulquiorra referee. Renji snacked on and off all day. He ended up hiking up the moutain taking pictures. He managed to reach the top after a few hours, managing to look down at the lake. Taking a picture of where his friends where. They were not noticeable in the pictures, all you could see was the trees and water as well as the beach. He ended up sitting on the rocks while looking out at the water scape, sipping his drink. Everyone was enjoying their vacation time.

A few hours later.

Everyone had finished dinner a whie ago. Ggio was pleased that they got to roast their fish on sticks over the fire. He thanked Grimmjow for such a lovely treat. It was now night time and Grimmjow smiled. Following Ichigo to the tent, Grimmjow had prepared a surprise for Ichigo while he was laying on the inner tube all day. Ichigo only got darker, which in Grimmjow's point of view made his lover all the more sexy. Grinning, Grimmjow closed the flap door and grabbed a pair of leather cuffs. Making sure Ichigo wouldn't see them, Grimmjow kissed him with passion as he slipped the leather around him before he could move his hands. When he did Ichigo jerked.

"What the fuck?" asked Ichigo.

Grimmjow licked Ichigo's collar bone before blowing his hot breath along the saliva.

"I'm gonna pleasure you tonight," Grimmjow whispered huskily in Ichigo's ear," and I'm gonna show you how much lovin I can give ya."

Ichigo new what that meant.

"Don't worry I'll be nice," said Grimmjow," I won't hurt you."

Ichigo had never told Grimmjow of him and Szayel but Grimmjow had a feeling the bubblegum haired freak had done something to Ichigo. Ichigo had tried to conceal the bruises and marks but Grimmjow could tell his friend was hurting. Grimmjow had even tried to help Ichigo but it ended up with Ichigo snapping at Grimmjow. With that in mind Grimmjow had decided if the two had ever got in a relationship and to sex that he would never treat Ichigo like that. Lifting Ichigo up, making him wrap his legs around Grimmjow's waist so he wouldn't fall, Ichigo felt Grimmjow's lips press against his own. As well as Grimmjow's hand pressing against Ichigo's ass. Laying Ichigo down on the mattress, Ichigo lifted his hips up, grinding against Grimmjow. Grimmjow's eyes were full of lust and he began removing Ichigo's shorts, pleased to see no boxers underneath. Removing his article of clothing as well Grimmjow smiled as he too wore no underwear. Moving his hands around Grimmjow found what he was looking for, lube and a vibrator. Ichigo noticed what was in Grimmjow's hand and smiled. Oh this was all too good for Ichigo. He for sure was getting spoiled tonight.

_Maybe he really is worth bottoming for_ thought Ichigo hoping he wouldn't regret the decision.

Watching as Grimmjow placed lube on the sex toy Ichigo could only smile. Though when he felt it being inserted inside himself he had to bit down on his lip as he smiled. Ichigo knew when he bottomed he tended to be a little more vocal. He had no shame in it. Some people like things other than others and when Ichigo bottomed and there was much foreplay it was something he enjoyed.

"Got a gag?" asked Ichigo.

Grimmjow raised his eyebrow at Ichigo.

"Ichi I got evvveerrryytthhing," said Grimmjow and winked.

A low chuckled escaped Ichigo's lips. When Ichigo saw a red gag that resembled a strawberry Ichigo could only roll his eyes and scowl slightly at the purchase. where Grimmjow bought that Ichigo had no idea. Ichigo held no fuss as it was shoved in his mouth and placed on. Grimmjow got more of his hidden toys out. Nipple clamps were one of them. Placing the nipple clamps on Ichigo, Grimmjow could hear Ichigo's muffled moan as his back arched. Smirking at the reaction, Grimmjow moved his hands down Ichigo's body. Setting heat down Ichigo's skin. Ichigo shivered beneath Grimmjow's touch. Kissing Ichigo's body, Grimmjow planned on giving the man mulitple hickeys to tell the world Ichigo was his and no one could have him. No one but Grimmjow himself. There was one Grimmjow was fancying. The once he placed on Ichigo's inner thigh that was oh so close to Ichigo's erect member. There was one toy that Grimmjow would save for last. He would enjoy toying with Ichigo for a while, if only there was no one at camp. Then Grimmjow would be delighted to hear the screams of ecstasy that escaped Ichigo's sweet mouth but until then Grimmjow knew he'd have to settle for the gag. Grimmjow could feel Ichigo's erection against him and when Grimmjow pushed the vibrator in till it struck Ichigo's prostate only to pull it out to hear Ichigo whine was priceless. While Grimmjow kissed Ichigo's neck, he pushed the toy in farther until he knew it hit Ichigo's prostate. Keeping it there Grimmjow decided to adjust the settings from low to high. Thus making Ichigo's hips buck forward. Leaving a trail of heated kisses from Ichigo's neck all the way down his stomach, Grimmjow took Ichigo in his mouth once again. The pleasure was all too much, as Grimjow sucked on Ichigo, his tongue entering the slit before Grimmjow took Ichigo completely in. All Ichigo could do was shake his head back and forth, having muffled words that were incoherent as Grimmjow sucked on his cock. Grimmjow could tell Ichigo was near so he moved his hands around and found what he was looking for. Moving his mouth off Ichigo he placed the cock ring on locking it. The key was in a bag near the pillow, but Grimmjow would not reveal that to Ichigo and even if he did Ichigo couldn't do anything because he was tied up.

"You want me?" asked Grimmjow.

Ichigo nodded his head.

"Bad?" asked Grimmjow.

Ichigo nodded his head vigorously. He wanted to feel Grimmjow inside him. It'd been far too long and Ichigo wanted to be fucked. Fucked so bad.

"Want it without prep time?" asked Grimmjow.

Ichigo nodded his head. Fuck getting fingered, he already had that earlier today and all he wanted was that big cock inside him, assaulting his ass. These thoughts surprised Ichigo, but it was all in trust that Grimmjow wouldn't hurt him.

"Too bad," said Grimmjow in a sing song tone.

If it were possible right now Ichigo would give Grimmjow the middle finger. So when Ichigo felt the vibrator leave, Ichigo exhaled a large breath out of his nose. His body craving more.

While Grimmjow looked down at Ichigo's lust filled brown eyes, Grimmjow coated his fingers with warm sensation lube and felt the tingling sensation. placing his hands at Ichigo's entrance, his index finger moved around the whole before he pushed through. Grimmjow loved how tight Ichigo was. Slowly in and out and rubbing his finger on Ichigo's prostate, Grimmjow added a second finger. Licking his dry lips, Grimmjow smirked at the smal amount of drool that escaped Ichigo's mouth.

"so cute," said Grimmjow and smirked.

Ichigo rolled his eyes at Grimmjow and gave him the _you're an idiot _look. Grimmjow only smirked at his lover. His lips roaming over Ichigo's well toned chest. One of his hands pressing into Ichigo's hip bone causing him to lift his hips up, clearly this was one of Ichigo's pleasure spots. His teeth lightly nipping over Ichigo's stomach muscles and pressing kisses as well. Without saying a word, Grimmjow took out his fingers with great agility and positioned himself right at Ichigo's hole and trusted forward making Ichigo jump. Easing into it Ichigo began moving back into Grimmjow. Tsking at that, Grimmjow held a tight grip on Ichigo's hips not allowing him to move unless Grimmjow allowed Ichigo to. Impaling Ichigo with quick speed Grimmjow moaned and used more power in his thrusts. His breathing was heavy and then he began to slow down enjoying the impatient look on Ichigo's face. With one harsh thrust, Grimmjow managed to find that one bundle of nerves that would turn Ichigo into a puddle or pleasure. Clipping off the gag, Grimmjow pressed his lips fiercely against his lover's pink, moist ones. Ichigo's moans were silenced by Grimmjow's kiss. Ichigo was only hoping that while Grimmjow's cock assaulted him that maybe he would be able to have his hands free so they could move up and down Grimmjows chest and place his fingers in those soft blue locks.

"Fuck," moaned Ichigo," don't fuckin' stop Grimm."

Grimmjow chuckled before placed his lips against Ichigo's once more. Their body's were coated in sweat and Ichigo's cock was sore. Feeling the pleasure escalate but not being able to release. His cock was rock hard and there was nothing he could do but release himself from the pain filled pleasure. Grimmjow was amazed at how much control he had so far. Enjoying the quiet moans and mewls from Ichigo each time Grimmjow struck Ichigo's prostate.

_So fuckin' __hot_ thought Grimmjow_ he'll be mush by the time I'm through with him._

Licking Ichigo's neck and kissing said spot repeatedly, Grimmjow bit down. Ichigo's husked begging for more's and not stopping rang in his ears. Looking up at Ichigo Grimmjow noticed his half lidded eyes, his flushed face, and knowing his chest was flushed as well. In addition to that Grimmjow noticed how Ichigo wanted to be free, so free he should be. Smiling at Ichigo, Grimmjow began with the nipple clamps having Ichigo gasp. Grimmjow began to roll on between his fingers, pinching and tugging, enjoying hearing the hitch in Ichigo's voice, as his stomach quivered.

"Like that don't'cha," said Grimmjow.

Ichigo nodded his head in agreement. He liked it very much. Grimmjow's tongue darted out, licking around the circumference before taking it in and biting down. Hissing at that Ichigo struggled against his restraints once again. Oh how he wished to touch Grimmjow but was bound to the leather cuffs. Puling back Grimmjow moved to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment as he plucked and rolled the nipple as well as his licking and biting. Moving up Grimmjow began a slower pace once again and placed Ichigo's ear lobe in his mouth sucking gently on it.

"Like it?" asked Grimmjow as his thrust was powerful but slowed down once again.

Ichigo nodded his head.

"Tell me what you want," commanded Grimmjow in a quiet whisper.

"T... To c..ccc..cum," whined Ichigo in between heavy pants.

Grimmjow could of sworn that was one of the hottest fucking things he had ever heard come out of Ichigo's mouth at the moment.

"I love you," said Grimmjow.

"L..Love you too Grimmjow," said Ichigo.

Grimmjow's right hand slide up Ichigo's back, moving around Ichigo's arms and held on to the back of Ichigo's neck while he slammed into Ichigo, and Ichigo slammed back with as much force. The other hand searched for the bag and opened the bad with a quick manoeuvre. Ichigo had already been pushed enough. Grimmjow loved how those heated walls clamped around him and if Ichigo weren't wearing that cock ring, he would have already came a few times, however, Grimmjow wasn't so kind to let it off so easily. He wanted his orange haired lover ot be jelly. Unable to move his legs for a while. Placing the key at the key hole, Grimmjow took it off but held on to the base of Ichigo's cock and squeezed hard, making Ichigo buck his hips forward. Grimmjow made his thrusts in synch. It wasn't long before Ichigo came and when Grimmjow new he was going to he placed his lips over top so the scream was muffled. Ichigo's seed spilling over Grimmjow's fingers. Flipping positions without exiting Ichigo, Ichigo now had his back facing Grimmjow as his face laid on the mattress. Both of Grimmjow's hands were placed on Ichigo's hips as his piston his hips forward. Ichigo gave weak moans and Grimmjow came hard in Ichigo's ass. Falling on top of Ichigo, Grimmjow rolled them over, their bodies covered in sweat, and their bodies sore and sated. Pulling Ichigo into his arms, Grimmjow noticed how Ichigo was now sleeping. His face looking innocent as ever. Placing a kiss on Ichigo's nose Grimmjow held Ichigo there and fell asleep.

Ichigo woke up a few hours later to see Grimmjow who appeared to still be sleeping. Kissing Grimmjow's lips, Ichigo felt Grimmjow's tongue invade his mouth. Pulling back Ichigo scowled but smiled to see the look on Grimmjow's smile.

"I thought you were asleep," said Ichigo.

"Fooled you," said Grimmjow and grinned from ear to ear.

"Tch I got a sneaky boyfriend," said Ichigo.

"Yeah," said Grimmjow," one who will ninja his way into someone's house so he can get his daily serving of fruit."

Ichigo rolled his eyes," Or you could just move in."

"That'll work," said Grimmjow.

Removing his arms from Ichigo he began stretching, his back popping in several places. Rolling on to his side, Grimmjow placed Ichigo on top of him. One hand covering Ichigo's eyes and his arm wrapped around Grimmjow's waist.

"Can I see now?" asked Ichigo.

"Yeah," said Grimmjow and nodded his head," wanna go to Sin city with me sometime soon?"

"Sin city?" asked a confused Ichigo.

"You know Vegas," said Grimmjow," casino's hookers, the city in the middle of the desert."

"I guess so," said Ichigo.

"Good," said Grimmjow and kissed Ichigo's shoulder.

Blinking his eyes, Ichigo noticed in the air was a card that said Ichigo Kuosaki, will you marry me. It was written in glow in the dark ink and below it was a ring tied to a string from the top of the tent. Ichigo blinked.

"We don't have to get married right away," said Grimmjow," but since Harper said fuck gay marriages in Canada I figure Vegas baby."

Ichigo smirked at his lover and turned around to face him.

"Better get a dress babe," said Ichigo and kissed Grimmjow's lips.

Haha the end. Idk why but i thought it'd be funny for Ichi to say that. I hope this was a satifying ending. Over 4,000 words. Btw the shiro stove fire thing..Taht happened to my bro and I just had to put it in. He's such a baka but i love him 'cause he's my bro. Reviews, favs etc. Until next time,

Briar Black Death Rose.


End file.
